Kankuro's Birthday
by Pyrite
Summary: Kankuro is celebrating his birthday, little does he know that Gaara has a special surprise for him. One-shot.


**Title:** Kankuro's Birthday

**Author:** Pyrite

**Rating:** R

**Warnings:** Drag, Incest, Yaoi, Lemon.

**Pairing:** Gaara/Kankuro

**Summary:** Kankuro is celebrating his birthday, little does he know that Gaara has a special surprise for him.

**Author's Note:** Okay, Kankuro's B-day is on May 15, yay Kankuro! So I thought I would celebrate by writing a fic. I wanted to write something with Gaara doing drag for Kankuro. So I hope you enjoy!

"Are you sure this looks okay?" Gaara asked Temari for the hundredth time.

"Yes." Temari answered in an exasperated voice. She had by now become used to Gaara and Kankuro's relationship.

"I don't know Temari...I look...girlish."

Temari laughed, "You're supposed to." She eyed her brother. He was dressed in a frilly black maid outfit with a white apron, black women's panties which were lacy, and black high-heeled sandals.

"You think he will like it?"

She laughed again. "We are talking about Kankuro right? If he plays with his puppets, then don't you think he has a kinky side?"

"I suppose." Gaara answered.

"Believe me, all men like it when their partners dress up for them. They get turned on Gaara."

"I still don't see what is so 'kinky' about this." He murmured as he looked at himself in a full-length mirror.

Temari smiled at him, "Oh you will." She hugged her brother softly, "Tell me how it goes tomorrow."

"Alright." He watched his sister disappear through the door and heard it close.

xxxx

Kankuro could not believe that he had to work on his birthday, of all days. He wondered if it was Gaara's idea or Temari's. He opened the door to the Kazekage suite and shut it behind him. As he walked into the bedroom he saw a maid bent over in a more then compromisable position, cleaning the mirror.

"Um...excuse me...Lord Kazekage doesn't like maids cleaning his room at this time."

The maid stood up and he realized that the maid was really Gaara. He gasped as he eyed the outfit Gaara wore. It was a short, black dress with a frilly, white apron. Gaara blushed softly as Kankuro eyed him up and down. "Do you like Kankuro?"

"I like it lot! Where did you get the idea to dress up?"

"Temari. She said you would like it."

"I'll have to thank her tomorrow." He replied as he drew Gaara in his arms. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks...Happy birthday, by the way." Gaara thanked his brother.

"Thank you. Did you send me out on that C-class mission?"

Gaara smiled at his brother, "Temari and I did. Hope you don't mind."

"Not if this is my surprise." Kankuro smiled back at his brother. He then led Gaara to a plush chair and sat down in it. Gaara stood in front of him, waiting for him to speak. "Take it off, slowly."

The red-head blushed again, but obeyed his brother. He reached around the back and untied his white, frilly apron then threw it in the floor. He turned around to show his back to his brother, "Can you unzip me?"

"Yes, of course." Kankuro responded enthusiastically. He reached for the zipper and pulled it down.

"Thanks." Gaara replied as he turned around and pulled one arm out of the short black dress. He then pulled his other arm out and bent down to push it down his hips. Kankuro eyed Gaara as he pushed the black dress down his hips, past his thighs, revealing black lacy panties. His mouth fell open in a silent gasp. After Gaara let the dress fall to the floor and stepped out of it, he saw Kankuro's face and asked, "What?"

"You look so hot." Kankuro murmured, making Gaara blush again. "Take off your panties."

Gaara obeyed his brother and slowly took off the panties, letting them fall to the floor and stepping out of them to finally be naked in front of his brother, with the exception of the black stockings he wore. "There's some birthday cake in the kitchen." Gaara suddenly said as he looked at his brother's face.

Kankuro smiled. "Why don't you get me a piece."

Gaara nodded and walked away from his brother towards the kitchen. Kankuro leaned back in the chair and smiled as he thought how good his birthday was turning out. This was going to be the best birthday ever. He heard soft footsteps as Gaara returned with a small plate of cake and fork. Kankuro flashed a smile at Gaara. "Since this is my birthday, you can feed me." Gaara rolled his eyes at his brother, but climbed on Kankuro's lap and dug the fork into the moist cake and took a piece of the cake and lifted it up to Kankuro's lips. Kankuro opened up his mouth and took in the piece of cake then chewed slowly and swallowed. "Mmm. So good."

"I thought you would like it Kankuro."

"I do." He smiled as Gaara kept feeding him the piece of cake. After Gaara finished feeding him the piece of cake, he stood up and took the plate back to the kitchen. Once Gaara came back to the room, he found that Kankuro had moved from the chair to the bed and had taken off his hood and clothes. Kankuro motioned for Gaara to come to him. "Come here my sweet maid."

Gaara obeyed his brother and walked towards the bed, climbing on it then straddling Kankuro's hips. "What can I do for you Aniki?"

"You can give me something to drink." Kankuro said as he smiled at Gaara.

Gaara rolled his eyes again, "Aniki, why didn't you tell me you wanted something while I was up?"

"Because you have what I want."

"Hn?" Gaara questioned as he felt Kankuro push him on his back. He looked up to see Kankuro spread his legs and place them over his strong shoulders. A whimper escaped his mouth as Kankuro looked at him with lust-filled eyes. He now knew what Kankuro meant and what he intended to do. Seconds later, Kankuro's mouth slid over Gaara's hardened cock. His tongue swept around the tip as Kankuro heard Gaara moan from the intense pleasure. His mouth took in the tip and took his cock in the back of his throat, humming softly around the appendage. "Mmm...oh...Aniki!" The puppet master felt drunk on the pleasure he was causing the red-head. He started sucking hard as he tasted pre-cum from the red-head's cock. Kankuro wrapped his arms around Gaara's hips as the younger man bucked his hips further. "Oh Kami...Aniki...oh please!" Kankuro felt Gaara spill his seed into his mouth.

Kankuro drank up all the cum that flooded his mouth. He pulled back with a final lick and murmured, "Mmm. That was good." Gaara stared up at him, eyes half-lidded and panting. The puppet master placed his hands on either side of Gaara's chest as he looked at the red-head. "Beg me to take that sweet ass of yours."

Gaara wanted to tell him to stop teasing him, but it was Kankuro's birthday. "Please take me Aniki."

"Since you asked so nicely." Kankuro teased.

He placed Gaara's legs over his shoulders then without warning, thrust into his brother's hot and waiting body. Kankuro moaned as he angled his hips to hit Gaara's sweet spot. Gaara moaned loudly as he grasped the edge of the headboard to prevent Kankuro from thrusting him up against the headboard. Kankuro grasped Gaara's thighs as he continued to thrust against Gaara's prostate. "Oh Kami...Aniki...i'm almost there!"

Kankuro replied, "Gaara...you're so fucking beautiful!" He continued thrusting until he felt Gaara's body contract violently around his cock. The red-head cummed on his stomach while feeling his brother fill him with his seed. Kankuro collapsed over his brother after finishing emptying his seed in Gaara's body.

After catching his breath, Gaara murmured, "Happy birthday Aniki."

"And what a great one it was." Kankuro replied then wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist and fell asleep.

xxxx

The next day Kankuro found Temari and flashed her a knowing smile. "Hello Temari."

"Hi Kankuro. Happy late birthday." Temari replied.

"I want to thank you."

"Hmm? Why?"

"For convincing Gaara to dress up."

Temari giggled. "It wasn't hard. Besides, you'll return the favor for his birthday."

Kankuro looked taken aback. "I don't think I will dress in a skirt, but I will do something similar."

"Well did you enjoy it?"

"Yep. It was great. Anyway, I got to meet him."

"Where are you going?" She questioned.

"I convinced him to go to a local sex shop. I'm a lucky s-o-b. Tell Shikamaru hi for us."

Temari laughed at her brother. "Alright. I will. See you soon."

The End

A/N: Well, I hope you don't mind me taking a moment to write a one-shot for Kankuro's b-day. I believe it is May 15th...right? Anyway, I plan to write a piece for Gaara's b-day...soon, but I will do that probably after I finish Once in a Blue Moon. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


End file.
